The Founder's Intervention
by wickedlover87
Summary: What if the Founder's decided they wanted to intercept that fateful Halloween night when James & Lily died? They no longer trust Dumbledore's words and decide to intervene themselves in order to save the future and future lives. AN: Sorry I had a better description before but have misplaced it. Will redo summary later. Warning: Bashing on Dumbledore and maybe on the Weasleys'.


The Founder's Intervention

By wickedlover87

Betaed by TrueLoveAlwaysLP

AN: Ok so this chapter hasn't been betaed yet but I couldn't wait. Too excited to post this chapter. For those of you who read Bella's Return, I promise I will be posting hopefully within a month for the new chapters for that story. Sometimes there's just too many ideas and thoughts for other stories going through my head. Though I will try to create a schedule of updating and try to keep to it. That's my goal at least. :)

* * *

**August 28****th****, 1980**

Every part of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter was silent as a mouse, the corridors were darkened, the quarters for the house elves were silent as can be but there was one room that not all of it's current habitants were asleep. The portraits were murmuring to themselves.

In another one of the Potter households, also known as Godric's Hollow, another room in the household was also not quite asleep as the rest of the house. A tiny creature about three foot, maybe 4 feet high stood from a distance from her Master, Mistress and little Master with wide little beady eyes as she watched her Mistress hover over her most prized treasure. She couldn't really own this said treasure since the little Master belonged to her Master and Mistress but she held the little Master close to her heart like she did her own younglings. She closely considered the little Master as her own as well. She loved her Mistress but she also loved her little Master even more.

"Lily!" James called out in a hushed tone from their son's crib.

It had only been four weeks since his birth and all Lily could help to do was to hover over Harry as if turning away even for a moment that he would disappear before her very eyes.

Lily looked up to see her husband James hovering in the doorway of the nursery just a few feet from their bedroom. He was nearly half awake and barely in a stitch of clothing except for the shorts he seemed to be wearing. Though, it wouldn't have mattered if he were wearing anything at all with the way Lily kept hovering over Harry.

"I just can't help it James," Lily whispered, gazing down at little baby Harry. "I can't get over how perfect he looks. So peaceful. The way he lets you feed him with that perfect little grin with his eyes closed or the way he wiggles his bum when you change him, poor thing doesn't want to be naked."

"Lils, dear," James started, putting his arm around her shoulders and looking down at Harry himself, "you need to come to bed. How are we going to have energy when he's awake if we're constantly watching him sleep?"

Harry's face scrunched up and as if he was trying to get out of the cocoon that Lily had put him in earlier wasn't torture enough, his face suddenly appeared red in tint before an instant display of magic turned the previous cocoon of covers into a nice spread of blankets around him rather than glued to him letting him sigh and go back to a peaceful slumber.

Lily couldn't help but be shocked by the display of magic Harry had just performed but then heard James trying desperately to not burst out laughing at the situation.

"James Harold Potter!" Lily hissed in a whispered tone again. "That is so not funny!"

"I'll make a Maurader out of you yet Harry!" James whispered encouragingly towards the little one. "Good job buddy! To think, doing magic in your sleep!"

At the sound of his father's words, Harry smiled in his sleep again and wiggled further into a soft blanket near his head.

Lily growled and nearly woke Harry at the loudness of her growl.

"Come on Lils," James said grinning while leading her out of the room, "lets go back to bed and leave Harry alone. Celsie will let us know if we're needed."

"Really James?" Lily muttered.

"Would you rather it be a nice house elf like Celsie or a nasty mannered one like Kreacher?" James asked casually.

Lily scowled at him for even mentioning the crazy house elf that belonged to the Black household. It's no wonder that Sirius didn't murder that little house elf while growing up.

"Besides haven't you noticed how protective Celsie is of Harry? Didn't you notice the stuffed penguin she put in his crib just this past week? She put a charm on the penguin to let her know when he's awake or needs anything! She's almost more protective of Harry than you are!"

By now James had led her to bed and half way into it as well. He reached out with his arm to drag her closer to him in bed.

"James! I can get into bed on my own you know." Lily grumbled.

"Yes I know dear but it's not my fault. I just miss my lovely wife. After all, I'm feeling rather lonely after you leaving our bed to watch Harry every night this week." He gave her a sad pitiful look hoping she wouldn't see through his act. He meant every word but only in a friendly and joking manner.

By now Lily had given in and laid her head on the pillow. James leaned over and kissed her cheek and then her other cheek, then her nose, her forehead and pretty much anywhere on her face until she protested again at her husband's silly antics.

"Ok, ok! I get it! I miss you too you nutty rascal!" Lily grinned.

James smiled and kissed her slowly with his arms wrapping around Lily. Instantly Lily's arms wrapped around James' neck and quickly found her on top of him straddling over his legs.

James began to kiss the side of her neck, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"James," Lily said out of breath and moaned at the way he was making her feel, "you know what the healer said."

"Do you really want to follow the healer's orders love?" He answered while caressing her even more.

"No," she moaned again in response, "James..."

She was close to giving in, she knew it herself. Oh bloody hell, she thought.

"My sentiments exactly!" James laughed.

"Did I say that out loud?" Lily asked, half amused as well.

"Oh yes you did Lily," he answered chuckling, "I am truly a lucky man to have you! I love you."

Lily swayed to the side as a result of how good James made her feel and ground her hips tighter to James' hips and buckled slightly when feeling just how happy "he" was to greet her.

"Bloody hell Lily! Are you trying to kill me? This will go very quick if you keep doing that!" James moaned as she did it again.

Lily lifted her hips, rotating them very casually and quickly let her hips make their presence known to "him" before lifting up and then quickly back down again. James' hands held her hips down this time to avoid more teasing.

"If we end up with a whole Quidditch team of children, it's your fault I hope you know." Lily warned, "Merlin knows...I don't need to end up like that overbearing and ridiculous Weasley woman!"

"Yes dear," James responded before making sweet yet incredibly hot love to his wife.

{*}{*}

{~}

By the end of their lovemaking, Lily had collapsed on James and promptly fell asleep in his arms.

"Celsie!" A deep voice sounded through out the long, dark and narrow corridor.

The walls were darkly wallpapered with a medieval design with light torches that were spaced nine yards apart at least. One would think this place was haunted but the original creator just had a gothic sense of style and hexed anybody who dared to ridicule their beloved masterpiece.

A nearly silent popping sound could be heard as Celsie appeared inside the castle. Celsie was the Potters' head house elf that also frequently liked to hover over the newest heir to the line. She had a weak spot for babes, especially those of her masters.

"Yes master, Celsie comes." She spoke.

"Where are they Celsie?" The voice asked. "Where are James, Lily and the new heir they call Harry?"

"They are at Godric's Hollow, Master. I fear for their lives Master." Celsie answered with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"In three days time, they will be betrayed by the one who is the smallest in form and yet the biggest plump size in another form."

Celsie whimpered in fear at the possible outcomes of her beloved Young Master's and Mistress's fate. She loved all of her Masters' dearly as she never wanted to see harm done to any of them. She helped out here and there with pranks of course but never to harm.

"Now, now Celsie, take heart and know that we will change the course of our history. For it is time to wake up the ancient powers and relics to overcome the one who has risen too far for the so-called light side. Quickly! Bring me the heir! Go now Celsie!"

As quickly as she had come, she was gone before her Master could speak another word.

Within another two minutes, Celsie appeared with baby Harry in her arms and in front of her Master.

Harry's eyes were beginning to open and looked upon the man in front of Celsie.

Celsie held Harry with the utmost care as if he were her own. She hardly ever let any of the other house elves near him because of how special he was to her.

"Celsie we need the relics, call Amara and Artemisia to fetch them for you since I doubt you will let anybody else hold young Harry other than yourself."

Celsie grinned smugly at her Master's observation. She called Amara and Artemisia through the house elf bond link and instantly they were standing before their Masters.

"Celsie!" Artemisia called out, "why have you called Artie?"

She looked somewhat irritated at being called.

Artemisia wasn't the usual house elf that spoke in as little sentences possible or who waited on to be spoken to. She was the smallest or rather skinniest house elf but a scraper all the same. She was quirky as well. She especially loved to play tricks on Master James' best friend Sirius. Artemisia didn't get in trouble for her strange and unusual ways for a house elf, only to be sometimes rewarded for it instead.

"I had Celsie call you Artemisia," the voice spoke again, "and you as well Amara. Go fetch the relics with the most power and bring them back into the study. We will meet you there within ten minutes."

Amara and Artemisia quickly set off to do the task in front of them.

"Celsie, I need you to prick young Harry's finger and have his finger touch my portrait."

Celsie looked slightly worried about harming her young Master.

"There's no need to worry Celsie, it will be quick and for what I have planned, his finger will only need to remain in that state for just a little while until you may heal him." The voice reassured her.

"Yes Master," Celsie answered and walked closer to his portrait.

"Celsie is only going to help young Master," she cooed at him to help keep him calm. With her sharp fingernail, she pricked his finger and raised it towards the hand in the portrait and pressed it gently.

Baby Harry began to cry at the moment of pain in his finger.

The man in the portrait stepped out and then swept Harry out of Celsie's arms and into his own.

"There now little one," the voice softly spoke to the little one in his arms, "you're quite safe. Uncle Sal won't hurt you."

"Salazar! How dare you! What do you think you are doing?" Another deep voice thundered through the hallway.

Harry screamed at the loud voice and started to frantically wave his tiny arms and fists. As he waved his arms and fists, bursts of magic sparked from his palms as if to send a painful charge to who dared to upset him.

Salazar quickly brought Harry's bloody finger back to the portrait to where the other man had yelled at him, thus sending young Harry into a rightful fit.

"Reach out towards his finger and you can help me calm young Harry down since you so eloquently stirred him up!" Salazar hissed.

The man did as he was told and soon like Salazar had moments ago, stepped out of the portrait.

Celsie looked as if she could murder her already past Masters for upsetting the babe. She would gladly let Harry "charge" her old Masters.

"Easy Celsie," Salazar spoke in calm tones towards the head house elf. Even though he was already dead, he wouldn't put it past the elf to make sure he went back again and perhaps not even blood magic could help him to complete the task at hand if she had sent him back.

"Godric take Harry and calm him down would you?"

Godric's grimaced at what young Harry might send him once he had him in his arms.

He nodded though and took Harry in his arms. "Take it easy lad, I'm sorry for frightening you." He gently rocked him back and forth to sooth the cries.

"Sshh," he gently said, "you're alright Harry."

Harry calmed down and gazed at his ancestor with a weary look that said if he upset him again, he wouldn't hesitate to send Celsie on full attack mode after him.

"Now what in Merlin's name were you trying to do Sal?" Godric asked in a lower octave this time.

"I'm trying to pull the power of the relics to save this young one's life. In one year, nine weeks and one days time, James and Lily will be killed leaving Harry all alone in this world," Salazar answered with his hands covering Harry's ears as if to shield him from the forthcoming danger.

"You know as well as I do that if Rowena were to hear about this and we knew about it and didn't prevent it, we would never hear the end of it!" He continued.

"Sal we have never interfered in the lives of our descendants, why are you so desperate to do it now? I understand the reasoning of course, no child should be left parent-less but surely he would be given to those who James and Lily had appointed to in their wills." Godric said.

"Merlin Godric, you know that ole fool Dumbledore will treat Harry like a poppet, leaving him with the worst sort of Muggles ever to have existed and in a life so horrible that I would rather face Celsie here murdering me and keeping Harry for herself before allowing that horrible fate to happen to him." Salazar exclaimed.

"Godric! Salazar! What's in the name of Merlin are you doing with young Harry?" A feminine voice sounded.

"I would like to know this as well," another female voice agreed from the portrait.

Godric and Salazar grimaced while Harry smugly grinned at the two. Perhaps he had been favored by Celsie's personality a little too much they wondered. They turned to greet their sisters.

"Sisters! How lovely to see you!" Salazar laid the charm on thick, or so he thought.

It was a slim to none chance that they would be flogged, skinned and possibly made into something they didn't dare speak of before getting out of trouble with these two.

"Celsie bring young Harry forth so that we may deal with our knuckleheads for brothers."

"Yes Miss Helga," Celsie chirped taking Harry out of Godric's arms and back towards the portrait for the last time.

This time both Helga and Rowena reached their hands towards Harry's fingers and stepped out of the portrait.

Rowena took Harry and held him upright against her right shoulder to put him back to sleep. Helga quietly healed his finger.

"Shame on you two! Do you have any idea as to what time it is? And you decided to pull Harry awake at this hour?" Rowena began chastising the two men.

"We heard every word you two said and while we don't disagree that something should be done, could you have at least waited until it was a decent time to wake the young one?" Helga chimed in.

"Sal started it," Godric mumbled.

"I don't care who bloody started it but somebody better tell me right now why my son was taken from his crib at 2:30 in the morning!" A thunderous deep voice spoke.

All four founders turned to see a pair of murderous looking parents and even more irate looking mother glaring at them.

"You did it now..." Godric mumbled under his breath towards Salazar.

"Hush you two before I let Lily here go after you!" Rowena called out.

Rowena calmly walked closer to Lily and handed a now sleeping Harry back over to her.

James, seeing that Harry was indeed safe and asleep in Lily's arms, turned towards his ancestors. "Let's gather in the family room, shall we?"

"Artemisia," James called.

Artemisia appeared with the old family relics gathered in her arms in front of James.

"I don't even want to know why you have those in your arms at this moment but I need you to make sure our rooms here at the castle are clean and prepared. We will be staying here for the foreseeable future it seems."

"Yes Master James, right away Master James," Artemisia answered and with a pop she was fulfilling her duties.

James didn't dare ask Celsie to take Harry from Lily to put him down in a crib in the manor. Lily would not put him down now after being temporarily borrowed by the - however their intentions may be in the matter- founders and also known as their oldest ancestors.

James led Lily into the family room where another female and male voices spoke as they entered.

"James, dear what's going on?" His mother in her own portrait called out.

James' father, Charlus Potter took one look at the stragglers behind his son, "what did they do now?"

Charlus sighed. They had done the same with James one night around the first few weeks of his life and there wasn't anybody in the world that could have saved the founders from his wife Dorea.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you pulled this?" Charlus asked in gesture towards Harry and James.

Godric held his head low.

"Last time?" Lily shrieked. "What?"

Godric grimaced at her tone. "It was a mistake last time, they do look awfully alike at this age. But we got it right this time!" He shrugged and hoped this time around he wouldn't have been blasted through the wall by the child's mother.

"There is a threat on your lives, in one year, nine weeks and one days time you would have been betrayed and young Harry here would have been sent to live with your sister Lily," Salazar bravely spoke.

"With Petunia and that odd ball Dursley?" James asked. "What about our wills at Gringrotts?"

"They would have been ignored. That is why I was to perform a blood ritual on young Harry so that if Dimbledore-"

"Dumbledore," Lily corrected.

"No he's a Dimbledore," Salazar continued, "if he sent Harry to live with Peturnia-"

"Petunia."

"Again, Peturnia on the so called claim of needing to put Harry with a blood relative to protect him with the blood wards then this blood protection ritual will automatically let Celsie know where he is and bring him back here to be raised like he should be. This also would allow you two to be unbeatable. Even if Voldemort does technically kill you then you will only be put asleep until Harry's blood touches your skin. Celsie will bring your bodies here to revive you." Salazar finished.

"Was his blood how you were able to step out of your portraits and be human again?" Lily softly asked.

She was relatively calmer now knowing the reasons behind their borrowing of Harry.

"Yes that is why we are all as you say 'human' again," Salazar answered.

"I say Harry should remain here so that Voldemort does not create a seventh horcrux," Rowena chimed in. "Dumbledore will expect for Harry to be at Godric's Hollow after your supposed deaths, with us four back, he will be protected with the utmost will."

"Will we still need to complete the ritual?" James asked.

"Yes we will," Godric answered.

"Does it need to be right this moment tonight?" James asked. " Because if so, I would prefer to get it done quickly before Harry wakes up again."

"Oh and James," Rowena called, "you might want to see that Remus and Sirius are here for a permanent basis for the extended future. They will be blamed for your 'deaths' because of Peter's cowardice."

James nodded and then gestured for Godric and Salazar to continue with the answer about the ritual.

"Charlus...Dorea...would you like to join us in this blood ritual? You could have a second chance at life since you were taken from it way before you should have been," Godric asked the couple.

"Yes," Charlus responded, "I would like to."

"I am originally a Black, we might have had some crazies in the Black mix overall but I'll teach them to mess with a Black." Dorea responded.

"It's settled then." Godric said. "Once both Remus and Sirius are here as witnesses, we will bring back Charlus and Dorea, we will start and complete the ritual."

"So no ritual tonight then?" Lily asked.

Before Godric or Salazar could answer, Rowena answered for them. "No, we will not perform the ritual tonight, despite what these two idiots think. It will be done later this week. You need time to move back into the Castle without being seen by any of the light allies. It's too great of a risk for that to be known by others people other than ourselves."

"James," Lily said. "Should we invite the Longbottoms' to stay here in secret as well?"

"Yes Lily, that would be a wonderful idea," Helena spoke up. "If they are technically in the prophecy too, it is a better idea if they were here safe away from Dumbledore's whims."

Lily only nodded before speaking again.

"Celsie make sure we have rooms here in the castle to retire in for the night. Make sure you take a few more house elves with you and start moving things from Godric's Hollow back into the Castle."

"Yes Mistress, Celsie will take care of Mistress' wishes right away." Celsie obeyed.

With a popping and a slight crackling sound filling the air, they knew Celsie had their rooms ready and already back to the Hollow to complete her orders. The rest of the crew went off into their designated rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

AN: Sorry if I didn't get James' middle name correct. I wasn't sure exactly of what his middle name is. Does anybody know for sure?

Please review! ~* wickedlover87 *~


End file.
